Hangover
by fnstephanie
Summary: "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin...kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat apapun?" yup, cuma butuh sehari untuk mengubah semuanya :ichiruki:
1. Ch1 Lupa Ingatan?

**so this is all started from me and my friends curiosity on weather i'm able to make a decent story on my own national language... **

**menyedihkan, masak bikin cerita pake bahasa inggris bisa tapi gak bisa bikin pake bahasa sendiri... ya sudahlah, coba liat aja gw aku bisa buat cerita berbahasa indonesia...**

**mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena cerita super pendek ini tidak memakai EYD**

_DISCLAIMER: bleach belongs to tite kubo, kalo gw yang punya mah, ceritanya gak karuan nanti_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"kriiiiing" bel alarm jam waker berdentang dengan kerasnya. Aku mengerutu, sepertinya menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal putih yang nyaman nan empuk ini tidal dapat merendam suara yang mengelegar ke seluruh perjuru kamarku. Dengan kesalnya, aku meraba meja belajarku yang bertempatan di sebelah tempat tidur ini dan menekanya sekuat tenaga. Jujur aku merasa tak begitu baik, kepalaku serasa telah di hantam bola basket bertubi-tubi. Pandanganku buraadman perputar putar seperti melihat dunia dari komedi putar. 'jam waker sial!' pikir ku... Tunggu... Sejak kapan aku punya jam waker?... Ngomong-ngomong aku ngapain aja?... Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun...<p>

"BANGUN SRAWBERI BODOH!" teriak suara yang familiar.

Ugh, kalau kepalaku tidak serasa mau pecah, aku sudah bangun dari tadi sial! Tinggal kan aku sendiri!

"**DUAK**" aku tersentak akan sakit yang berasal dari perutku, seperti sulap, sakit itu langsung membangunkanku seperti se ember air dingin di tambah es batu. Aku duduk dengan tegap seketika, tentunya sambil meraba perutku yang ter violasi itu. Langsung aku sadar, ternyata ia telah menyikut perutku dengan lengan putih kecilnya. Sial! Dari mana orang sekecil itu mendapatkan tenaga kudanya? Memang kita ini tinggal di dunia yang aneh nan nyata.

"SAKIT TAU DASAR CEBOL SIAL!" teriak ku dengan sangat kesal, mau apa sih si cebol yang satu ini, pagi- pagi begini...

"**PLAK!**" dengan cepatnya si cebol itu menghantamku dengan sebuah gulungan koran yang keluar dari entah di mana.

"ARGH! Apa apaan sih rukia!" teriak ku lagi sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku yang telah diviolasi seperti perutku itu.

"salah sendiri! Jangan pangil aku cebol BODOH!" balasnya dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam. Apa apaan sih, pagi pagi begini masuk ke kamar orang terus bikin rusuh!... Tunggu... Aku menerawanginya dari atas sampai bawah, ia mengenakan baju one piece biru yang biasa ia pakai jika mengunjungi dunia manusia.

"tunggu... rukia, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku. Reaksi yang ku dapat dari rukia hanya tampang bingung yang jelas menayakan apa aku sudah gila

"kenapa sih!" tanyaku lagi sewot.

"Ichigo, aku kan tinggal di sini, atau otak mu yang bermasalah itu tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

"APA! Tidak ada yang salah dengan otak ku sial! Lagian kamukan tinggal di soul society bersama byakuya"

Rukia berkedip, ia memelototiku seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akalnya.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah lupa? Kemarin kan kita bertunangan, lagian, byakuya nii-sama sudah memberi kita restunya" tukas rukia.

Kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya serasa seperti kata yang rancau, setiap katanya terasa sangat asing di kupingku. Informasi yang di kandung kalimat itu juga sama, susah di cerna. Kepalaku berasap asap mencari arti lain dari kalimat terkutuk itu. Setelah sekian lama mencari akal, tetap tidak Ada jawaban dare pertanyaan ku. Arti dari kalimat itu hanya satu.

Saat aku sadar akan hal itu, tubuhku terkena shok. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pori- pori kulit ku, seakan Akan pori pori itu telah membesar. Badanku mengalami stagnasi, tak dapat di gerakan, diam seperti batu. Wajah ku pun pucat, pucat pasi, mungkin lebih pucat dari si emo ulquiora, kalau itu memang terjadi. Aku telah di serang racun. ya kalimat yang satu itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari racun apapun yang ada di tiga dunia ini. Emosiku mencuat, tak tertahankan lagi untuk ku. Pada akhirnya, aku pun meledak.

Aku yakin pada saat itu juga, seluruh Kota karakura dapat mendengar jeritan "TIDAK" dari mulut ku ini.

Tanpa ku sadari, rukia cengar cengir sendiri menikmati kesengsaraanku.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued? tergantung review... =.=<strong>


	2. Ch2 Anak Putri yang Ketiga?

**halo lagi semuanya!**

**author balik lagi dengan chapter baru dari fic yang aneh bin ajaib nan gaje ini! **

**saya mengucapkan beribu- ribu terimakasih untuk ke tiga orang yang me-review cerita kacau ini! maklum, author cuma pernah bikin cerita pake bahasa ingrris doang, yang pake bahasa indo baru pertama kali di fic ini...**

**kalau masih ada sisa kata- kata yang aneh, mohon di maklumkan, auto correct nya gak bisa di matiin ...=.=...**

_disclaimer: bleach bukan punya saya, tapi punya tite kubo_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, Anak putri yang ketiga?<strong>

Aku adalah seorang yang selalu menghadapi berbagai masalah dengan teguh. Keluarga ku di serang hollow? Akan ku bunuh hollow yang mengancam itu, temanku akan di eksekusi? tak akan ku biarkan dia mati walaupun harus berjuang sampai di titik darah penghabisan. Teman sekelasku telah di tangkap? Akanku bebaskan dia sambil menebas semua orang yang menghalangi ku. Ada penjahat yang sok berlagak sebagai tuhan dan berencana membunuh mu dan teman-teman mu? Akan ku hancurkan dia walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun. Kekuatan ku menghilang? Akan ku dapatkan kembali kekuatan itu demi melindungi teman temanku.

Ya, aku pernah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan situasi hidup dan mati, dan aku akan selalu keluar hidup- hidup, pemenang yang mendapatkan hak untuk tetap memiliki nyawanya. Tetapi, situasi yang kali ini agak berbeda... dan aku tak yakin aku dapat menghadapinya...

"GOOOOD MOOORNIIIING" teriak sang jangut hitam yang datang ke arah ku dengan tendangan mautnya "ICHI-"

"**DUAK**" dan tentunya, seperti biasa, dengan sebuah hindaran dan pukulan, ia terhempas kebelakang, menghantam tembok dan membuat retakan yang cutup besar. Aku menghela nafas, selalu saja... Dia memang tak pernah berubah, sampe capek aku menghadapinya... 'dasar jangut hitam sial' bisik ku. Pada saat itu juga, rukia berdiri di sampingku.

Secepat kilat ia berdiri kembali langsung di depan kami, sunguh, entah kenapa ia dapat melakukanya dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih cepat dari shunpo atau sonido "good morning! Anak purtri ketiga ku yang cantik~" katanya sambil menari-nari swan-lake dengan suara yang mirip ibu rumah tangga. Aku hanya bisa melototinya dengan mata sayu. Siapapun juaga Akan jijik jika melihat seorang lelaki tua jangutan menari ballet swan-lake.

"p..pagi juga... Semuanya" kata rukia dengan senyumanya yang manis nan palsu itu. Yup, rukia mengaktifkan 'drama mode' nya. Si cebol sial yang sadis dan ringan tangan itu berpura pura sebagai anak manis yang sangat 'delicate'. Jujur, menurutku, aktingnya itu menjijikan. seprti bukan rukia saja. Walau begitu, sepertinya tak ada yang tau bahwa selama ini rukia hanya berakting sebagai anak yang baik, padahal aksen dramanya jelas sekali...

dengan sebuah gerakan luwes, si lelaki tua itu berlutut di hadapan foto ibuku, bukan, itu lebih tepat di sebut poster, foto ibuku yang di perbesar berkali- kali lipat dan di pajang sedemikian rupa. "oh masaki" mulai lagi deh, si jangutan itu.. "anak lelaki kita yang pertama akhirnya akan memberikan kita anak cucu yang banyak, betapa beruntungya kita, mungkin kita dapat mengarapkan cucu minggu depan!" ini adalah batas kesabaranku. Si jengotan itu sudah melewati batas! memangnya aku ini udah dalam masa... masa 'itu'... **Argh**! Dasar jengot sial!

"**DUAK**" aku menghantam mukanya yang brewokan itu dengan telapak kakiku. "brisik banget sih! Dasar jengot sialan!" pagi pagi begini udah ngomong tentang hal yang memalukan begitu! Lagian kan hubungan ku dengan rukia bukan seperti itu! Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat rukia tersipu. Mukanya merah merona bagai apel segar yang baru dipetik dari pohon. "ah~ saya kan masih belum bisa, kurosaki-San" katanya dengan nada yang SUPER menjijikan. Badanku gemeteran dan bulu kuduk ku berdiri mendengarnya.

"jangan begitu, putriku, mulai sekarang pangil saya papa" kata lelaki tua idiot itu yang lagi lagi berada di hadapan kami secepat kilat.

Sebuah nadi berdenyut di kepalaku.

"**DUAK**" lagi- lagi aku menendangnya. Untuk orang yang melihat adegan pagi di keluarga ku ini pasti merasa bahwa ini adalah sebuah pelecehan fisik, tetapi menurutku ia pantas mendapatkanya. Salah sendiri, dia yang membuat hidup ku kacau seperti ini.

"ichi-nii, terima saja, kalian kan telah bertunangan, lambat laun juga bakal 'begitu' " kata karin, adik prempuan ku yang berambut hitam itu. Ia duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan air di dalam gelas kacanya.

Lagi lagi aku, gemetar. 'Begitu?' yang benar saja! Tetapi, kalau begitu apa yang di katakan rukia itu benar? Kalau... Kalau... Dia dan aku itu... Tunggu...

"karin, memangnya sejak kapan aku dan rukia bertunangan?"

Karin menatapku dengan pandangan yang meragukan kesehatan akal ku.

"lho? Memangnya ichi-nii tidak ingat? Kan kemarin kalian datang ke rumah dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai kakak rukia?"

Aku berkedip 'byakuya? Datang ke sini? Serius?'

"karena itu, berikan lah aku banyak cucu" tentunya, siapapun dapat menebak siapa yang berbicara seperti itu.

"argh! Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja!" tukas ku, aku tidak tahan lagi! Semenit saja di rumah ini dapat membuatku menjadi gila! Belom lagi masalah tunangan itu... Apa jadinya hidupku ini... aku serius butuh refreshing...

Aku hanya dapat setapak dari halaman rumahku sebelum merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familier. Aku berhenti seketika. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau percaya bahwa orang yang memiliki reiatsu ini berada di depan ku. Ya, itu pasti palsu, semua kegilaan ini Benar- benar membuat ku berhalusinasi.

Tidak lama kemudian, rukia menyusulku.

Sebenarnya, aku tak mau percaya bahwa 'dia' ada di sini, tapi sepetinya, rukia juga melihatnya. Mata violetnya itu membesar saat ia berhadapan dengan 'dia'. Untuk sesaat, mulut kami terkunci. Kami benar benar tidak bisa berkata apa- apa. Untuk sesaat kami hanya bertatap mata saja dengan 'dia' saja sampai rukia memberanikan untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata.

Bibirnya yang tipis itu bergetar saat ia memangil 'dia' seolah- olah takut untuk mengucapkan kata yang salah.

"nii-sama" ucap rukia.

Di hadapanku berdiri Kapten dari divisi enam yang juga kakak tiri rukia, kuchiki byakuya. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan elegan, seperti selayaknya seorang bangsawan yang memang statusnya, kepala dari klan kuchiki, salah satu dari empat bangsawan dari soul society. Ia memakai kimono hitam yang merupakan seragam shinigami dan komplit dengan syal yang biasa ia pakai. rambutnya yang di balut 'kenseikan' terurai dengan rapi. Matanya yang tajam itu memandangku seakan akan menembus badanku ini.

"kurosaki ichigo" pangil byakuya dengan nada yang memberi perintah. wajahnya pun sekeras batu, jarang mengeluarkan emosi.

_Oh shit..._

Aku menelan ludah, keringatku bercucuran. Ini suatu keadaan yang gawat, apa dia akan membicarakan tentang tunangan itu? Aku pernah berhadapan dengan senbonzakura, dan itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang tak ingin ku ulang lagi...

* * *

><p><strong>jadi, sampai sini dulu cerita kita :D<strong>

**maklum, bahasanya aneh, susah artiin kata inggris ke bahasa indo X(**

**PS. bleach akhirnya kembali lagi libur tiga minggu dengan arc baru! sayangnya ini adalah arc yang terakhir :'( **

**jujur, gw bakal kehilangan semangat hidup kalo bleach tamat...**

**pembaca sekalian, jangan lupa di review! karena author butuh sekali saran- saran, ide atau kritik.**


	3. Ch3 Janji Pertunangan?

**haloo! author balik lagi nih! entah kenapa, ni fic yang gak karuan masih aja di lanjutin... **

**saya sadar bahwa chapter yang satu ini memang ancur gak karuan, maklum, lomba ama waktu... =.=...**

* * *

><p><strong>author mengucapkan...<strong>

**SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE SEMUANYA!**

**yup, hari ini adalah hari saling menukar coklat! makanan favoritnya ichigo!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: bleach punya tite kubo, pastinya...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3, janji pertunangan?<strong>

"byakuya"

Satu kata itu membuat ku tersendak, mudah- mudahan dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat ku menderita gara- gara pertunangan sial itu. Mata hitamnya masih tetap memandangi ku, pandanganya bagai pisau yang baru di serut, ketajamanya maksimal. Semua orang pasti menciut di bawah tatapanya itu.

"saya akan menitipkan rukia kepada mu" katanya. suaranya tetap monoton, tak menunjukan perasaan. Tetapi aku tahu, Ada perhatian yang mendalam di balik sifat batunya itu. Kalimat yang barusan di ucapkanya tak kunjung ku mengerti. maksudnya menitipkan itu?... Jangan-jangan... Mulutku terbuka lebar, kaget akan arti dari kalimat itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin, orang yang kita bicarakan ini adalah byakuya. Aku yakin hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan adalah menyetujui pertunanganku dengan rukia.

setelah menenangkan diri, aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka mulut. "a.. Apa masksud mu?" Tanya ku sambil menyembunyikan keteganganku dengan nada yang keras.

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan, itulah maksud dari perkataanku, kurosaki ichigo" katanya, tetapi aku masih tetap belum mengerti.

"apa?" tanyaku lagi, Sebenarnya, maunya byakuya itu apa sih! Perkataanya membuat orang bingung saja!

"seorang kuchiki tidak pernah menarik kata- katanya, itu juga, adalah salah satu kebangaan kami" kata byakuya dengan gayanya yang arogan. Kebangaan? Terakhir kali aku lihat, kebangaanya itu yang menyebabkan rukia di eksekusi. "apa yang telah kami janjikan, hal itu harus di laksanakan. sadar atau tidak, janji yang kami buat harus di tepati"

Dengan kalimat terakhinya itu, aku tambah bingung. Emangnya apa hubunganya dengan kebangaan yang ia junjung tinggi itu, lagian, apa maksud dari 'sadar atau tidak, janjinya harus di tepati?' ... Tunggu... _sadar atau tidak? sadar atau tidak harus di tepati? tidak sadar akan janji yang di buat? apa kata Karin tadi? Byakuya datang ke sini bersama kami kemarin? Buat apa? Janji pertunangan?_ Mata ku membesar saat aku menyadari hal ini, suatu kebenaran dari kata- katanya. Ia tidak mengingat janji akan pertunangan kami kemarin? Ia juga tidak bisa mengingatnya! Sama halnya dengan aku yang tidak mempunyai memori apapun tentang hari sebelum ini!

"aku yakin kau mengerti akan hal ini, rukia" lanjut byakuya.

"saya mengerti, byakuya- nii sama" jawab rukia dengan 'indiffrence'

Setelah percakapan pendek antara kakak beradik itu, aku tercekang. Mulutku yang dari tadi mengagap akhirnya dapat melontarkan kata lagi. Dengan pandangan yang lunglai, aku pun berkata "byakuya, jangan jangan kamu-"

"aku percayakan ini padamu, kurosaki ichigo" potong byakuya sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang elegan, ia berbalik badan.

"tunggu!" teriak ku sebelum ia mengunakan shunpo Dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Dasar byakuya! Dia datang tiba tiba, bicara yang tidak tidak dan meninggalkanku dengan seribu pertanyaan!

"sial!" teriak ku lagi. **Argh**! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Byakuya bego! Jangan datang ke sini cuma buat bikin kesel orang aja! Kasih tau apa yang terjadi sial!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku Dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku harus menenangkan diri untuk menganalisa keadaan! Apalagi keadaan yang sekacau ini. Aku memang tidak sepandai ishida dalam memecahkan misteri, tetapi aku cukup yakin dengan 'skill' ku dalam menganalisa keadaan dan mendapatkan langkah selanjutnya. Memang 'langkah' yang sering ku ambil adalah langkah yang terkesan Blak-blakan, tetapi, setidaknya, langkah itu telah menyelesaikan banyak masalah... Walaupun baru kali ini aku mendapatkan masalah yang seperti ini... Entah kenapa, menurutku, masalah yang ini akan jauh lebih bermasalah dari masalah lainya...

Ehem, coba kita lihat dari awal.

1, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun kemarin.

2, aku bertunangan dengan rukia?

3, menurut karin, rukia dan byakuya datang ke sini bersama dengan ku kemarin.

4, sama denganku, byakuya juga tak dapat mengingat apapun... Mungkin...

Nah apa lagi yang kurang...

"ichigo?" pangil rukia penuh dengan kecemasan. Suaranya yang gemulai itu memotong aliran pikiranku. sepertinya ia khawatir karena aku diam termenung tiba-tiba. Aku melemaskan kerut alisku dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Oh iya! rukia!

"RUKIA!" pangil ku dengan keras, rukia terhihat kaget akan kelakuanku, tapi ini penting! "kamu... Ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandanganya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, tangan kananya pemegang dagu Dan tangan kiri menopang tangan kanan. Pose tipikal rukia saat berpikir keras.

setelah berapa saat menunggu, rukia menghela nafas. "sebenarnya, aku juga tidak terlalu ingat" jawabnya.

Badanku yang kaku lemas dalam kekecewaan, jadi... Rukia juga tidak ingat...

"tapi..." _tapi?_

"waktu aku bangun pagi ini, aku tau bahwa kita telah bertunangan... Walaupun aku tidak ingat bagaimana itu terjadi..."

ok... Jadi dia ingat tapi tidak ingat?... Aku menghela nafas. Ini benar- benar gila, bagaimana mungkin orang dapat melupakan seharian penuh? Kok kita bisa melupakanya begitu saja? Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin... Pasti ada sebabnya... Tapi, entah kenapa, rukia cukup tenang dengan semua kegilaan ini...

"rukia... Bisa-bisanya kamu tenang- tenang aja di situasi seperti ini!"

Sang perempuan mungil itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri "bukankah ini menarik?" aku terbalak atas jawaban dari rukia. Menarik dengkulmu! Pertunangan ini dapat mengacaukan segalanya! Bagaimana orang- orang di sereitei akan melihatmu nanti, bukankah bangsawan mempunyai hukum ketat tentang pertunangan? Jangankan shinigami, Aku ini hanya manusia!

Aku membuka mulutku, bersiap- siap untuk mengemukakan pendapat ku, tetapi rukia membungkamku dengan tatapan matanya yang serius. "tidak Ada gunanya kalau kita panik, lebih baik kita tetap tenang supaya dapat menganalisa situasi ini lebih baik" kata rukia. "lagian, apa yang sudah terjadi itu memang sudah terjadi, kita hanya bisa melihat kedepan dan maju"

Kata kata rukia itu membuat aku sadar, apa yang ia katakan itu benar! Panik akan sebuah masalah hanya akan mengambat dan memudahkan untuk membuat keputusan yang tidak rasional. Aku tersenyum. Rukia memang selalu bisa ku andalkan untuk menarik ku kembali ke jalan yang benar. entah kenapa, rukia selalu mempunyai cara untuk menyemangati ku saat aku terpuruk, ia juga dapat dengan mudahnya mengubah cara pikir ku.

"benar juga..." jawabku sambil menatap rukia. walaupun berbadan kecil, ia mempunyai *wisdom yang amat sangat banyak. Munkin itu faktor umur?

"oh iya! ICHIGO!" teriak rukia tiba-tiba. "aku ingat! Toko urahara!" katanya degan semangat, seperti einstein yang telah mendapatkan penemuan baru.

aku mengedipkan mata "hah?"

"kemarin kita kesana!"

Aku terkejut akan informasi baru itu. Jadi Urahara juga terlibat dalam kekacauan ini? Oh tidak... Kalau urahara terlibat, masalah ini akan lebih rumit... Mudah mudahan, ini bukanlah lelucon jelek urahara... Apa lagi kalau ia bermain dengan penemuan- penemuanya itu... Aku mengigil hanya dengan memikirkanya. "serius?"

"ayo ichigo! Kita coba Tanya dia!" tukas rukia sambil mulai berlari. Aku pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sambil berlari, ku tatap badan nya yang putih mungil itu. Rambut hitamnya tersapu angin. Mata violetnya menunjukan determinasi yang besar. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin, bertunangan denganya bukan hal yang terlalu buruk... Lagian, aku memangnya tidak boleh mementingkan diriku sendiri... Tunggu.. Apa yang ku pikirkan... Ini bukan saatnya untuk merenungkan hal yang seperti itu! Aku harus fokus ke misi ku hari ini! Menginterogasi si *hat N' clogs itu.

* * *

><p><strong>para pembaca, mohon dimaklumi tentang bahasa inggris yang ikut ke campur di fic ini... untuk itu, bagi para pembaca yang tidak mengerti, saya kasih artinya saja ya...<strong>

***wisdom= kebijaksanaan**

***hat n' clogs= topi dan sendal (cara ichigo memangil urahara saat belum tahu namanya)**


	4. Ch4 Petunjuk Berikutnya?

**Fiuh... akhirnya update juga... =.=**

**akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk buat nyiapin un buat april nanti... jadi begini deh fic nya, dah lama ancur lagi... otak kacau gara-gara kebanyakan calculus! -.-**

**yuk lanjut ajah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, petunjuk berikutnya? <strong>

setelah beberapa menit berlari, kami pun menghentikan langkah kami tepat di depan sebuah toko kecil terbuat dari kayu. Di bagian atas toko itu terdapat tulisan besar "Toko Urahara" dengan kanji.

Ya, di sinilah si penjual licik itu tingal dan berbisnis. Kalau ku ingat ingat lagi, kebanyakan masalah yang ku dapat itu selalu berasal dari si topi sendal itu. Hougyoku, ciptaanya memicu perang antara hollow Dan shinigami, lalu, ia juga yang menjadikanku vaizard, ras campuran shinigami-hollow yang seharusnya illegal, terus, dia juga yang menaruh hougyoku di dalam rukia sehingga ia menjadi target dari si sok-tuhan Dan nyaris di eksekusi.

Dengan sebuah hentakan keras, aku membuka pintu kayu toko itu. "oy! Topi Sendal! Di mana kamu!" teriak ku sekeras kerasnya. Sebaiknya dia sudah bangun sekarang, atau kan ku seret dia!

"ya~ ya~ aku bisa mendengarmu kurosaki San~ tidak perlu teriak-teriak" jawab si topi sendal itu dengan nadanya yang happy-go-lucky itu. Seperti biasa, ia memakai seragam hijau putih dengan sendal kayunya, dan tentu saja, tidak lupa dengan topi hijau- putih dan kipas nya. ia berjalan ke melewati deretan snack yang di pajang dan menuju kearah kami "jadi, ada perlu apa dengan toko keci-"

Sudah cukup dengan basa-basinya! "urahara!" teriak ku, tentunya, si topi sendal itu langsung terdiam, munkin kaget Akan teriakan ku. "kemarin, kami datang ke sini kan!"

"hmm~? tentu saja~" jawabnya dengan senyumanya yang lebar sambil kipas- kipas dengan kipas piutih favoritnya. Sendangkan Matanya tertutup bayangan dari topi hijaunya, memberikan aura misterius yang menyebalkan itu selalu melekat padanaya. "ah! Iya ya~ kalian berdua bertunangan kan? Harus ku akui, kalian memang pasangan yang-"

"urahara! Sebaiknya kau beritahu kami sekarang juga tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada kami kemarin!" tukas ku sambil memegang kerah bajunya dan memberi urahara pandangan setajam silet. Urahara! apa pun yang kau perbuat, sebaiknya kau dapat memperbaikinya atau kan ku berikan neraka pada mu!

"tenanglah ichigo" kata rukia yang ada di belakangku sambil menyilangkan tanganya "walaupun memang kita pergi ke sini kemarin, bukan berarti urahara penyebabnya"

Bukan urahara penyebabnya? Kalau bukan si peneliti jahil berbaju hijau yang di depak dari seiretei dengan aura misteriusnya yang menyebalkan, siapa lagi? rasanya hanya dia yang dapat melakukan hal semustahil itu...

"tapi..." kata ku tak yakin sambil melepaskan cengkramanku padanya.

"eh? Saya penyebabnya~?" tanya urahara dengan nada khasnya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi kurosaki-San? Kuchiki-san?"

untuk sesaat, kutatap mata violet rukia yang juga sedang melihat langsung ke mataku. Rukia mengangukan kepalanya, aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya urahara tidak tahu tentang keadaan kami... Artinya urahara tidak bersalah? Mungkin... Tapi sepertinya, kami harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal, mungkin ia dapat memberikan kita jawaban. Kalau ada hal yang perlu kau investigasi, memang urahara orang yang tepat untuk mencari jawabanya... Walaupun harus ku akui, kadang- kadang urahara sama parahnynya dengan aizen kalau sudah 'merencanakan' sesuatu. Aku harap ini bukan salah satu 'rencana' nya sambil pura- pura tidak tahu keadaan kami...

Aku tatap urahara untuk berapa saat, menimbang-nimbang apa dia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, Gara-gara topi hijau sial itu menutupi matanya, aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan. Memang kalau tentang menyembunyikan sesuatu, urahara adalah masternya, tak bisa di pungkiri lagi. Pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk percaya padanya, lagian, dia adalah satu- satunya clue kami untuk mengungkap misteri ini.

"uh... Sebenarnya-"

"ah, ichigo dan rukia, sudah lama tak bertemu" potong seseorang bersuara rendah. Aku mengerutu, ada apa lagi sekarang, dari tadi pasti ada aja yang motong kalimatku. sekarang siapa lagi?

Kami semua melihat ke arah jendela, di sana ada sebuah kucing hitam memelototi kami dengan mata kuningnya. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang terlatih, ia melompat dan mendarat dengan ke empat kakinya di hadapan kami, tepat di sebelah urahara.

"yoruichi-San" pangil ku, kaget akan datangnya sang dewi kilat yang jahil itu. Sekarang yoruichi juga ikut terlibat... Aku yakin semua ini akan mejadi lebih kacau saja...

"ku dengar kalian bertunangan, aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua" katanya. Aku sempat membuka mulut untuk meluruskan hal ini, tetapi yoruichi memotong ku lagi bahkan sebum aku sempat bersuara. "selamat ya rukia, ku harap kau dapat membuat ichigo menjadi lelaki sejati"

A... Pria sejati katanya! Apa- apaan sih! kucing hitam exibisionis sial! jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu! Aku sudah cukup dengan godaan sexual dari si jangutan itu, dan sekarang yoruichi juga?

"A... I.. Itu" kata rukia dengan gagap, pipinya merah merona, mulutnya buka tutup seperti ikan koi. "a.. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" teriaknya dengan tegas. Ya benar! Kita tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Kan... Entah kenapa, aku merasa kecewa akan hal itu... Eh? Argh! Pikir apa aku dalam keaadaan seperti ini!

"benar sekali!" teriak ku "kami tak mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti itu!" aku setuju akan kalimat rukia. Entah kenapa, kata- kata itu terasa kosong, seakan- akan apa yang ku katakan barusan adalah kebohongan. Tapi itu bukan bohong, kami berdua tidak dapat bersama, dia adalah shinigami, dan seorang bangsawan. Aku hanya manusia biasa, hanya seorang manusia cukup beruntung telah di tolong oleh malaikat mungil berambut hitam legam dengan mata besar violetnya. Aku pandang rukia di belakangku. Entah kenapa, aku juga dapat melihat kekecewaan di matanya, walau itu hilang dalam sekejap. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja...

"itu benar!" teriak rukia lagi "lagian, kita tidak sadar waktu kita bertunangan, stop memikirkan hal- hal bodoh yang seperti itu" kata rukia dengan tegas, mukanya tidak menunjukan adanya emosi, persis seperti byakuya.

"ehh~ benarkah?" jawab urahara, lagi- lagi ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas itu. "tetapi kami melihat kalian berdua kemarin, dan kalian terlihat benar- benar sadar"

"walaupun harus ku akui, melihat kalian bergandengan tangan sambil berhubungan dengan intim memang agak aneh..." lanjut yoruichi.

Aku berkedip, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Ada yang salah dengan pendengaran ku karena sesaat yang lalu ku dengar bahwa aku berhubungan... Intim... Dengan..

"tidak lupa dengan ciuman panas yang satu itu" kata urahara

Aku tercekang, semua oksigen, seakan- akan hilang dari udara di sekitarku. Nafas ku terhenti sementara jantungku bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. aku berjuang untuk mengeluarkan suara, tetapi sebagaimana pun ku coba, hanya udara kosong yang keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku pun serasa terlilit kawat, menghilangkan seluruh keahlianku untuk berbicara.

Rukia pun juga terkena wabah yang sama denganku. Mata violetnya terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka tutup bagai ikan yang kekurangan oksigen.

Yoruichi terkekeh atas reaksi yang kami berikan "tenang saja, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Untuk remaja seusia mu, itu memang adalah sesuatu keharusan, dan rukia, akhirnya setelah beratus- ratus tahun-"

"TUNGGU!" teriak rukia yang memotong kalimat memalukan yoruichi. "apa.. Itu... Itu.. Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"oh, tentu saja, sepulangnya dari soul socie-"

"SOUL SOCIETY!" teriak ku. Tak dapat ku percaya! kita ke sana! ketempat beribu masalah, soul society!

Sang penjaga toko Dan kucingnya terdiam. Mereka memandang ku kebingungan. Mungkin mereka tidak memperkirakan bahwa kita lupa tentang soul society. Sial! Keadan ini semakin parah saja! Jadi Sekarang kami juga harus mencari ilham ke soul society! Oh tuhan, apa yang telah ku perbuat sehingga engkau harus memberiku hukuman seperti ini?

Aku berbalik "RUKIA!" pangil ku dengan keras "kita harus pergi ke-"

"SABAR BODOH!" teriaknya, lagi- lagi memotong kalimat ku. Tetapi kali ini, dia sukses dalam membuatku ku tak berkutik. Dengan satu teriakanya, aku terkunci di tempat, menatap mata violetnya itu. Untuk sesaat, aku seperti di hipnotis. Tak bisa ku lepas pandanganku dari dirinya. "Dinginkan kepalamu! urahara tahu bahwa kita pergi ke soul society, itu berarti ia masih mengingat kejadianya kemarin" jelasnya.

Setelah aku mendapat penjelasanya, Kepanikan ku mulai hilang. Badanku melemas. Ku lepas nafasku yang tertahan akibat berita terkutuk itu. Benar kata rukia. Pertama- tama kita tanya dulu si topi sendal itu.

Rukia melirik urahara "apa kau dapat menceritakanya pada kami?" tanyanya.

"hm... sepertinya percakapan ini Akan banyak memakan waktu ya~" katanya urahara sambil melipat kipasnya "bagaimana kalau kita lajut kan ini di dalam saja"

"terserah kau saja" kataku sambil menghela nafas. Sial! Sebenarnya kami melakukan apa saja kemarin! Kenapa bisa jadi begini!

* * *

><p><strong>pusing saya mikirin pake bahasa indo =.= bahasanya jadi gaje begini deh...<strong>

**you have no idea how many times i should beat down the urge to re write everything in english *sigh*...**

**tapi saya tahan godaan, jadi selama masih ada yang review, cerita masih lanjut!**


End file.
